stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold Turkey
Frankie attempts to quit drinking after his promotion to boss of the Grooveline. Though his intentions are good, he doesn't have a clue what he's doing. Cross, who is rather an expert on the subject, intercedes. '' '''Setting': Step City's isolated Twitter server, then Frankie's apartment. Timeline: During Frankie's first week as boss and a week before the solar flares. Preceded by Square Dance Lessons (Not required for context) *'MrRazzleDazzle' [https://twitter.com/ChillRoller @'ChillRoller'] thing bbeping at mee i need it to stop it wont tsop poppy please mae it stop please pleasesplae peg *'DrunkAssSkunk' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] nvm i see bit is on this case. You need mafia assistance you call me alrite * ChillRoller [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] Ah hell, Valentine, pull yourself together. Where you at? * MrRazzleDazzle [https://twitter.com/ChillRoller @'ChillRoller'] im at home i think but your nont herewhereare you please i need you please ome back tome?? pleaes i wilbe good * ChillRoller [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] I don't think I'm the one you're looking for, but I'll be over in two shakes, yeah? * MrRazzleDazzle '[https://twitter.com/ChillRoller @'ChillRoller] okuiy buti wont lelt hte birdds getyou. never agin i swearto god [p[[py i wpnt iloveoyu * ChillRoller [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] I know. I know. Just hold on. Six hours later... *'MrRazzleDazzle '[https://twitter.com/Drunkasskunk @'Drunkasskunk'] gee thatsswell1and doihavealovely phenomnato presenttoyu, youseei relizenowthatte halucntionswre notinmore then that, yessiree *'MrRazzleDazzle' [https://twitter.com/Drunkasskunk @'Drunkasskunk'] lovelyisnt it mrcross?? *'MrRazzleDazzle' [https://twitter.com/Drunkasskunk @'Drunkasskunk'] soyousee my heartseems tobyshutting down butmyvibewontletit staydownbut my goodnesdo ithurt and golly im quite theaspectlcle *'MrRazzleDazzle' [https://twitter.com/Drunkasskunk @'Drunkasskunk'] What would youimake of that mister crosssmygodiwoul love to know, yesiwould hah *'DrunkAssSkunk' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] Oh god you are making less and less sense why did I drink so hard last night this was way more interesting than minecraft *'DrunkAssSkunk' Anyone able to get a hold of Valentine? I can't - I think he turned his phone off. Was gonna meet with later but my noon is free now Seven hours later... *'MrRazzleDazzle '[https://twitter.com/Drunkasskunk @'Drunkasskunk'] Jameson. Is it really that complex its not a puzzle its just a bottle not a puzzle just a bottle what on earth is wrong??? *'DrunkAssSkunk'[https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] OHMFG I AM DUMM. RIGHT. cant tell if Thomas on Frankies handy or Frankie thinkin i am Thomas w/e where am i meeting u at *'MrRazzleDazzle ' [https://twitter.com/Drunkasskunk @'Drunkasskunk'] ?I didn't quite get that but not to worry not to worry I will be seeing everyone later, even them. could you bring it anyways? *'DrunkAssSkunk '[https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] This is Frankie texting Cross right? I'll go to Grooveline now if that works. Mistook your request as a mistweet at first. *'DrunkAssSkunk '''oooh look at me, trying so hard to type clearly. i deserve a spelling bee award for this noise coming out of my keyboard *'MrRazzleDazzle [https://twitter.com/Drunkasskunk @'''Drunkasskunk] Frankie was just a joke don't you see it was just Francis. But it doesn't matter what your name is except Jameson. *'DrunkAssSkunk' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] [https://twitter.com/AppleJuiceGhost @'AppleJuiceGhost'] my name is everything but jameson. doesn't matter. Vivi I dont think grooveline is really the place for u k *'MrRazzleDazzle' [https://twitter.com/AppleJuiceGhost @'AppleJuiceGhost'] I'm perfectly fine but it's sweet of them to ask *'DrunkAssSkunk' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] bullshit omw now *'AppleJuiceGhost' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] .......ooook? I hope you are feeling well, and If you need anything, just ask. *'MrRazzleDazzle' [https://twitter.com/AppleJuiceGhost @'AppleJuiceGhost'] Jameson. Or scotch would be ok or something tequila would really be alright more than alright it would be perfect bring one of those. *'AppleJuiceGhost' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] Wait, weren't you supposed to quit drinking? <:(c *'MrRazzleDazzle' [https://twitter.com/AppleJuiceGhost @'AppleJuiceGhost'] No that wasn't me but I'm really really really sorry I really am but it's impossible I can't *'AppleJuiceGhost' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] awww :( *'DrunkAssSkunk' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] you're getting canadian club and you are going to like it. please try not to die or sth i told you not to cold turkey bro *'MrRazzleDazzle '[https://twitter.com/Drunkasskunk @'Drunkasskunk'] HAHhhno that already happened I'm done with that maybe but you can't go to Canada remember?? Can't go nowhere. No turkeys. *'DrunkAssSkunk' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] ON. MY. WAY. DONT WORRY ABOUT WHAT I CAN AN CANNOT DO. we'll get u through this ok. WHERE. AM. I. MEETING. YOU. *'MrRazzleDazzle' [https://twitter.com/Drunkasskunk @'Drunkasskunk'] do i have an appointment I can't find my book? I'm at home but not research district its purple now it moved. Not the district. Me *'DrunkAssSkunk' [https://twitter.com/MrRazzleDazzle @'MrRazzleDazzle'] no i dont do appintmnts this is purely 4 ur own good. k i kno where that is *Cross texts Frankie ',:< Cross makes that face yes. Not in the text, irl @Frankie Think I'm at ur place, knock knock? Cross BANGS ON THE DOOR WITH HIS FIST (probably too hard) "VALENTINE DAMNIT." * Frankie replies to the text with unintelligible nonsense * Cross is knocking alright but nobody's let him in so he's getting suspicious lol loll Cross he’s messed up stop that * Frankie is just lying on the floor in a heap of a mess, sparking occasionally. Got his phone next to him for some reason. his floor is the best floor. get's him through the rough times = w = floor is friend. haha aww * Cross WANTS TO BOTHER FRANKIE. cross what's your motivation you give no fucks about Frankie * Cross he's entertaining :< Also he got promoted so if i know he's fucked up and then he like, dies. I will probably get looked at funny. It just suits me in the longterm to help him Hey QQ, actually, follow up question for you- what club is Frankie going to pick? Grooveline : ^c cause dats where the action is at ooo * Janagaki nod nod nod nod nod nod nod nod okay * Frankie would have been happy with nice quiet club, but no :> o Frankie what fun is a QUIET club? XD * Frankie dancing without the broken bones, constant firebombing, and graffiti? you tell me. also it's right next to UGHQ 8| * Frankie fml :D hahahahahahaha but frankie! THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT FUN and also apparently it's a training ground for new recruits according to the wiki which means he gets to have fun with underdeveloped unknown vibes too * Frankie F * Frankie M * Frankie L :D oh shit wait TRAINING GROUNDS FOR NEW VIBES???? OH MAN. OHHH MAN. * Cross NEEDS TO GET INTO FRANKIE'S APARTMENT AND GET THIS MAN BACK ON HIS FEE . Cross BANGS ON THE DOOR WITH HIS FIST (probably too hard) "VALENTINE DAMNIT. I KNOW YOU'RE NOT UNCONSCIOUS YET LET ME IN." break down the door you can do it I bet he probably could with his head * Cross masking neck injuries is iffy. Cross would probably attempt to pick it first... oh, you can try picking the lock, but you will get zapped. * Cross not fond of zappies. Bl ::: Frankie flips a coin. It lands on...Tails! * Frankie didn't remember to actually lock the door. Too distracted with crawling walls LOL * Cross tries the handle like a twat... SINCE WHEN DOES THAT EVER FUCKING WORK?! Cross opens the door only to find the lights are off. His instinct is to look up. Bulbs look burnt out? Bingo. "Frankie?" he raises his voice once the door is shut behind him again. * Frankie lies in a corner. Looks like he was digging through everything he owned at one point, from the state of things, but now he's simply in a corner with his phone. "I didn't tell ya ta leave yet," he responds to Cross * Cross holy shit wow he's been this low before. And there's our bearer of the newest promotion. Hahh. Typical. Whatever. He sits down close enough to seem friendly without really... oh who's he kidding Frankie could electrocute him from across the room if he felt like it. * Frankie The funny thing is, he was doing this to be a better Mafioso. At least, that's what he thought to himself as he'd stored away his collection of nice whiskey. And shit whiskey. Everything. He'd checked and double checked. Every last drop. Always be thorough, right? * Cross sits down, legs crossed, and he takes a minute to simply observe Frankie in the dark. Cross himself was not at all sober, but that stage where he was relaxed and functioning, for sure. "You know I'm here, ja?" * Frankie stares at his phone. He had been for hours. He types a message on it with a quivering hand, not once looking up at Cross. "I’m out, don't bother me while I'm out. Got 'portant business to attend" * Cross ... "'Kay I von't interrupt but I need to talk to you after you send zhat message okay?" This was veering into really weird, really interesting territory. * Frankie sends the message. Who knows who receives it. "Ok that’svery polite’a you. Got manners. Not like SOME PEOPLE," he growls and sparks at nothing. He's apparently finished with whatever he's doing. * Cross eyes darting from Frankie to his phone, back again, sizing up this situation... pretty bad, he decides. "Here, vhy don't you put zhat down, no... no sense riling yourself up over shtupid people on zhe job, ja?" Jesus you just got promoted and you're on the floor having imaginary conversations on your phone. Somebody could just walk up and murder you Frankie. * Frankie "Sounds like a plan, man. I like the cut'a yer jib." Frankie slaps the phone away. "Didya... lookit mack , I ain't gonna lie, I know I said a lotta things, but I'm thirsty, so goddamn thirsty and I already died so what's stoppin me???" * Cross just ignores Frankie's talking, -- well no he listens to it, but he doesn't reply directly. "Frankie you're gonna haff to tell me a few things, I don't zhink you're doing vell." No shit. He adopts an almost doctor-like professionalism to his tone that's come from practice in helping some very addled friends come down off fonk in the past. "Haff you eaten anyzhing today. Look at me. Eyes here." This felt so weird and yet pretty easy to remember how to do. cross :'U wtf man, that's my heart you are tuching >8,I he does that. Get used to it. * Cross can be a very controlled and good person when he chooses to look and act the part. hes doing this because it benefits him. remember that. * Frankie "I'm doin just fine, aright? You don't gotta worry about it, I got this covered." He responds to the formality in Cross’ voice, though, and Frankie stares up at him, eyes unfocused. Even his pupils are shaking. "I couldn't find anythin ta wash it down with, that’s why it all came back up. But it's ok I'll just grab a vendy, n' we can start dancin again." * Cross Food, no booze, been sick. Oh classic. He's had days like that when he couldn't afford a drink. "Haff you done any drugs Frankie." He asks this so coolly it's hard to see the potential accusation in it. He remains seated, sliding his backpack off his shoulders to the floor. * Frankie "-but I don't remember what song you wanted- Whassit? Drugs?? Sure! Lotsa em. Jive, fonk, even that flower thing. I done em all in October, but ya know, ya know it's ok cause if the lights are still on it just is the worst fuckin thing." As he says this, he staggers up, leaning onto a wall. The burnt bulbs fizzle, and the apartment blares as every one of Frankie’s music players turns on. He stares down at Cross. * Cross starts momentarily as Frankie stands up, then he too gets to his feet, nowhere near the other in height. "Noo, ve need to haff zhis dischussion sitting." He reaches for Frankie ... this was potentially lethal, he thinks. He takes Frankie carefully by his arm and another on the man's shoulder, trying to guide him back down to sitting. "I zhink you need to sit. You're suffering from vithdrawal. I know you zhink zhat's not happening right now, please listen to me, okay?" that's it, sit down again, not dancing. "Okay?" * Frankie is entirely prepared to sweep Cross off his feet when the man reaches for him, but before he can grasp what's happening, he's seated again. "I don't think I know this one??" Frankie's heart races. He clutches at his chest. "Watsat now?? Im all ears, sir." His eyes slide back to the rest of the room. * Cross lets himself focus on checking Frankie's state of health. Non-injury stuff was a lot harder to understand, but sometimes strain came through.... he didn't know. It was just better than not checking. If Frankie really started causing problems, maybe he could attempt to extend his vibe's masking. "I just need you to hold shtill. Shh." Oh god it's loud in here. Had he not known Frankie's vibe already, he'd just find this buzzing sensation in his mind to be really worrying. He couldn't find anything pointing to damage, things just felt.... pressured. Thanks vibe, that wasn't vague at all. He assumed that was the alcohol withdrawal. "I think you need a drink. Ve're gonna take 'em real slow, ja?" * Frankie "Canna dance and stay still, that's just silly," he laughs but remains where he is while Cross examines him. Unmoving, his mind wanders, but his heart is racing and god it hurts- It's like someone’s stepping on it again- Frankie's hand clenches and unclenches and a trail of electricity jumps from his fingers to his chest. He lets out a pained gasp. "HH- Hah- haahah- that'd be- yes please- please I would love one- hhhh- I know ya always say I can't hold my liquor but I really reeeally needa glass right now please-" * Cross okay PAIN. PAIN HE CAN FEEL. NOW YOU ARE SPEAKING MY LANGUAGE, VALENTINE. Oh wow that is probably the clearest image of a human heart he's ever going to see. He can't tell if this is something electrically related causing him pain or if it's straight up alcohol withdrawal - he knows some folks see weird hallucinatory shit when they tried to quit. "Okay shtay shtill, okay? I'm gonna help you." He opens up his backpack and gets, without bringing it into view, his spare flask and a bottle of Canadian club whiskey. He puts a couple shots worth in the flask and hands that to Frankie. Ugh he can smell it, sweet like rum, but different. Nice stuff. * Frankie "M fine how many times I gotta say it?!" He glares at Cross angrily. He could just fuckin smack that bastard make him stop fucking talking- Maybe that'd stop all this?? Before he can think too much on this, the bottle appears. He doesn't quite realize what he's staring at, but the smell... He takes a deep, painful breath of that glorious scent. "That- I need that I'll give ya anything ya want, just, I need that-" Frankie gasps when Cross simply hands it to him. "I-I love you bless you" he cries and proceeds to down in all. It was like drinking joy. * Cross returns his hand to Frankies shoulder - this would be so surreal to him right now if he hadn't... been in more surreal places. This was practically the most normal thing he's done in forever. He intends to keep a close bead on how Frankie's health responds to this. "Shhh, now you gotta vait. Ve're gonna see vhat zhis does okay? Ve can dance later if things vork. You just gotta do me a favour und shtay sitting, alright? You follow?" very low tones and very calm. Calm comes easy in dangerous situations when your instinct is to hurt yourself. * Frankie "I can wait that’s fine is there anymore??"He tries the flask again. "Lookit this was-this was real good but I need more, I'll dance or wait or do anything you want but I'm telling you that it wasn't enough-" But even as he speaks, Frankie's face relaxes slightly. "I...I hear ya. Yea." He waits patiently. * Cross looks like he's going to shush Frankie through this whole weird exercise. What a convoluted discussion hahha. "I know it's not, you're only gonna get enough to get you back to normal, ja?" he flinches uncontrollably when another small shock half-heartedly flits. "Ngnhh... I am not going to get used to zhat. How's your head Frankie?" This was fucking unbelievable. He wishes he had a video camera or something right now, nobody would believe he was actually helping otherwise. Ohhhh this better work out for what he's going to be asking later. * Frankie contemplates tearing through the bag... He looks up at Cross when he speaks. "You know?? How??" He stares suspiciously but another jolt to his heart distracts him. "HAH-FUCKING- I-I just- I wasn't trying to but I really don't think things will be ok if I don't." Ok. Definitely the bag. Frankie leans for it, making no effort to disguise his actions. * Cross inhale, exhale, electrical shock would you kindly not fucking interrupt my heart beat I have work to do here. "'Course I know it's not enough. I've drank vith you plenty of times, und I'm an irredeemable alkoholic. But you're gonna take it slow, 'cause zhat's how ve get out." He doesn't even start at the attempt, taking the bag and again, pouring some into the flask. He doesn't disguise the bottle this time though. * Frankie "I wouldn't ssay irredeemable I ain't met no one’ssa irredeemable, less the Don says so," he rambles, but he's managing to stay on topic better than before. "But we don't need to take nothin slow. Sooner this is done, the better- Oh- you do have more.." He openly stares after the bottle, and inhales deeply again as it's opened. "Please, give me that Misster." * Cross "Nope; sorry. I'm no good at following zhe rules fur mein... myself, but I know fur anozher, I can do zhis. You haff to drink it slowly if you vant to shtop. You'll just get efen more drunk zhan usual ozervise." Rebound, bitches. He has broken records on rebounds. * Frankie "Look you fuck, I fuckin need that! How can you not understand that?! This isn't about some kinda goddamn rules this is about me slittin yer miserable throat if you do not hand me that bottle!" Frankie roars. But he hasn't lunged at Cross yet, because the man was holding that glorious flask, and maybe he'd give it away again... *Frankie does not have a knife on him <:I oh wow. omg okay uh... watching frankie's reactions to this tinkering is basically the funnest shit and i am an awful person * Cross hands the flask back, keeping the bottle in his own hand and tightly guarding it. "I undershtand perfectly. Ve are zhe same vay. And Belief me if I vanted to qvit drinking, I'd probably zhreaten to hurt you too." He's unphased. Though, he hasn't experienced a slit throat before, he imagines it would suck not to be able to taunt comfortably. Probably lose a lot of blood, he'd be pretty useless. "You don't actually haff a knife, do you?" he asks this as if its a all a friendly joke. Flask's yours, Frank. * Frankie grasps the container desperately, Cross’ question forgotten as all thoughts of violence disappear. He'd like to savor it all, but somehow the flask is already emptied. He sighs, and things spin slightly, but everything feels marvelous. He still hurts, but the thudding in his ears softens. The walls stop crawling... oh thank god... "Yera goddamned ssaint" he mutters as he upturns the bottle one last time. So empty. * Cross "I am not, aber.... I thank you all zhe same. Less shit going on in your head yet Frankie?" he's annoying with the questions, he assumes, so he tries to keep the tone as professional as possible and not excited to see such a behavior shift happening in front of him. * Frankie isn't sure why he's being thanked "Yer...welcome?? Oh- Hey, now, don't you go cursshin at me like that, it'ss not polite in the company of a lady- " He looks around for her.... "Is...Iss it only you and me here??" His brow furrows and he looks a little scared. "No- no this is all wrong." His eyes slide back to the whiskey. "Ok, I know I might have been a bit confused before, but look, I need the rest of that Crossh." Cross? How long had he been here?? "Badly." * Cross Okay that's starting to sound more like the Frankie he knew. "You're indoors. Nobody's home. You left zhe door unlocked you're lucky somebody orange didn't shtop by here, vith zhe vay you vere tveeting. Ve'll fix zhat later. You tell me how your head's doing und ve get you anozher drink, okay?" Only problem was, the closer to acceptably drunk Frankie got, the harder it was going to get to shepherd him along. Hmm. * Frankie 's eyes dart around the room, trying to confirm Cross's words. "I - no that issn't right I only sstopped by the place ta pick shomething up, I wasn't- I don't leave things unlocked?? Did you go through my sshit??" His tone is one of angry puzzlement. He feels the panic from earlier that day coming back over him. "Are you- I was - I can handle any orange, alright?" He wasn't about to admit he didn't have a clue about the 'tveeting’. But he knew about the drink in Cross' hands "My headss jus fine, now don't fuck with me, give me the bottle." * Cross "Don't lie, an I'll give it to you. You don't even remember coming here do you." He tries his best to look concerned. It's easier when one is a filthy liar and kind of needs this to work out. * Frankie begins to shake again. He's feeling more than a little desperate, and the continued denial is aggravating. "I ain't- Look! What do ya want me to ssay?! I'll say it! Everythin I see right now looks pink, people gots candles in their head 'stead of brains, centipedes have the souls of dead steppers in them! There! I'm crazy as a loon! Gimme the goddamned whiskey!" He snarls. * Cross okay that was pretty badass even if half of it was just to get the drink. He hands the bottle. "I'm making a point." Cross lets Frankie drown out his voice with the whiskey first. "If you can't drink only a little at a time, and exercise control," Another pause while he waits and ... takes his hand off. The shocks had ceased but he'd learned his lesson. He still doesn't like electricity. Too much twitchy shit. "Zhen you haff no reason to bozher qvitting zhe drink." * Frankie Making a point? Pah. Whatever. "Alrigh’, you go ahead an’ do that," he finishes with the bottle at his lips. Oh-oh he could have as much as he liked- he could taste it now, not like with the pathetic amount he'd been given before. But his eyes go wide as Cross finishes. No spluttering, wasting it after all this would be unthinkable, but he stops gulping... Frankie lowers the bottle and wipes his mouth, looking guilty . "I can't- I mean I tried-" Guilt fades into anger though "...Anywaysh, what do you know about it?! Who're you ta say sssomethin like that?!" * Cross "I took psykologie courses at university level, on addiction. I am an addict. I know because I pretty much live zhis." he admits this like it's just common fact. It is fact. He's not ashamed of it. Most think he ought to be. Most people also die from the same habits. * Frankie flaps a hand dismissively. "Pssssss book leaarnnnan never taaught no one nuthin ya hearssh me??" But in truth, the revelation shakes his resolve considerably. "An- an if you canna quittit, why sssshouldI thhink yer gunna do me any goood??" he laughs. * Cross sighs patiently. "I don't try to qvit any more. You are trying. I tried to qvit on my own. You are doing zhe same zhing, und you are failing. If you are serious about it, you get ozhers to help you zhe whole vay." * Frankie stares down at the bottle. Yes. That was failure, staring back up at him. And he almost didn't care. "I donn't... I don wantss hhelp..." Bottle. It was dishearteningly light. "I ain't sssposshed ta need help right?! I'm spposshhed ta be thish bigsshhtupid bosssh fella an take carea all theshe people, but I canna even fffukn take carea mysheelf?!" Frankie slams the bottle into a wall, shattering it. He's immediately filled with regret. He lets out a small whimper as the beautiful liquid disappears into the carpeting. * Cross Oohh he felt that one too, eugh. Damnit. He probably still owed Frankie for all the past whiskey he's enjoyed at the richer man's expense. "Ja. Ve all vanna act alone but it nefer vorks. I don't. Doesn't mean I haff to show it like some children's cartoon, 'yaay teamvorkk'" He mocks the idea. "I don't know mann. You vere halb-dead vhen I got here, I don't zhink you should try zhis again unless you're villing to get somebody to help you survive it. Doesn't haff to be me mann. He's already gotten his own jacket-bound flask out and is taking a drink from it before even realizing the habit's volatility right now. * Frankie's eyes are locked on the damp, glass strewn carpet. For just a moment, he considers trying- no- no god this was just fucking- no. But a few hours ago, he would have done it without any hesitation. Without a thought. He wrenches his gaze back to Cross. And Cross' new, beckoning flask. This was impossible. "I canna- I gotta actssallone, pal. Thash the name'a the gamess, amIright or am Irigh?? An’I gottaaa trysh it againcause I can'tdo ffucckin ssshit like thissh right??? WellsI can danshan hhhurt peopleesh but thashjus nature Crossh. 'sswhatI do." Frankie tries not to think about the alcohol he can now clearly see, smell, and feel. "An whooo’m I gonna getta hellp, anyhoww?! Yea ffffuckin right." * Cross stares. "Vell, you sound more like I'm used to. No more drink fur now. Zhat's how it vorks. You vanna be not fucked up fur vork, you just drink a little less each time. Just a little. S'slow. You vent too fast so ve gotta shtart over." No big deal, no big deal. Just. Making sure you don't cut your tongue on the glassy carpet like a junkie. Nobigdeal * Frankie pales when Cross essentially tells him that all that he has gone through in the past few days was for absolutely nothing. But... the plan he'd laid out didn't seem too difficult... Frankie jumps slightly when he realizes he's again staring at the fragrant puddle. He jerks his head back to Cross, trying not to look absolutely ashamed... A sudden thought hits him out of the haze of panic and inebriation. "I canna go tathissh job sshmashed Crosssh... peopllesh are relyin on me. Ish fffuckin dangeroush on Lightninshssstreet!" * Cross thinks on this. "Ja, zhat's... vhy I vas trying to just give you a little at a time." he shrugs. But then you threatened to slit his throat all over your fancy carpet like so many broken bottles of good whiskey. "C'mon, let's get you some damn bread, or somezhing. Food. Just some. Unless you wanna chuck zhe rest of zhat drink up." He didn't care, so long as Frankie wasn't about to give them both of them a heart attack. * Frankie "Lassht I trieed, coul'na eat notin..." but the thought of throwing up the hooch that had finally driven away the horrors was repellent to him. He wobbles upright. Panting, he stares blankly at Cross... and abruptly begins laughing madly at a sudden realization. "A-are youshsssayin that thhat tiny fffukin guulp yoush gaveme's shupposed taget me by?? I washhfukin ready ta kills''s you fffer more! Theresh gotta be ssshometin elssse I cando rigght???" Frankie baby, you have a problem BV yeah when cross is telling you how to quit booze * Frankie IS AWARE B| you uhyeah hahaha you, pot, are having a lenghty conversation with the blackest of kettles yes *Frankie SPENT THE DAY RESTARTING HIS OWN HEART, HE IS ''AWARE'' GDMIT. * Cross "Pff, no, but you don't keep from going overboard by drinking zhe whole bottle down und figuring out if it vas more zhan you needed ''after right? Neinn, nein mann, you're... you just gotta ease off zhe gas. Vell. Bad analogy, I don't drive und fur good reason, but. So I'm told." his patience was ebbing but he was determined to at least see this through to Frankie getting to work. "Here man, ve'll get some fuckin crackers or somezhing, zhose alvays shtay put. Or gatorade. Gatorade's good, I can buy some. Vhen do you vork?" He's standing again, but still close enough that should Frankie find reason to be angry with him again, it would suck. He hoped this proximity came off as a show of trust. * Frankie stops laughing and listens to Cross as closely as he would the Don. "Sssounds... ok... maybe iff'n I don'get all un...messshy like thishit'll be ok." And Cross would be the only one to ever know. Ok. This might be ok. He hiccups and grins. "Crackersh...wassh hafin trouble wit water earlier, but I shhuposhe ifn youshsaysso, pall. N'd I dnno 'bout gat'rade...thash tha'blue drink right?? Ishit even edible??" he hiccups. "Sshhure, why not.. yashhe theclubsh shtillgettin cleaned... you know Misshert SssmoothSssshul- fuk- Shally. Dat fffuckerwash the topsh...." What was he saying.. "OH! But yashhee he lef fft hisshvibe lyyun aroun. Canna havva bigpartyy tillshitsh uner controllyashee." Frankie pants slightly after the long explanation. He looks a bit green, as well. * Cross is beginning to think crackers is a bad plan after all. "Vhere's zhe kitchen. Somevhere vith a sink. Now." better safe than sorry. * Frankie "Huh?? Allrigh alrigh- don't gotta ffuckin russhh-" Frankie nearly retches then and there, and makes a stumbling, lilting dash to his kitchen. * Cross aw shit sympathy gag, no no no, he's not even that fucked up right now `flip ....does he make it in time... :::: Frankie flips a coin. It lands on... Heads! * Frankie Oh thank god * Cross stands there squinting for a moment before following after Frankie. "UGh zhat happens too sometimes. Ve'll figure somezhing out so you can vork your job. Leasht I can do." heeee's in no state to listen to more than a reassuring voice. `flip trolo does cross barf :::: Pth|Zzz flips a coin. It lands on... Tails! good PFFF wasnt gonna make him anyway Hoss u r nice =w = but hes basically a bag of awful * Frankie idk man. Idfk. idk why i let him seem nice sometimes except to let people down later * Frankie ...just defk Cold Turkey Cold Turkey Cold Turkey Cold Turkey Cold Turkey